Darlutheene Ambershields
| reckoning = | dob = 1317 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Darlutheene Ambershields was the daughter of a family of servants in Suzail, Cormyr. She flitted about the Royal Court of Cormyr during much of the 14 century DR. Description Darlutheene had blonde hair that she usually colored pink and green near her temples, and violet eyes that she framed with long, green, false eyelashes. She also added beauty spots to her makeup. She was overweight and liked to dress in fancy clothes, such as a royal-blue gown, peacock plumes, and a silk top. As she got older, her gown choices leaned toward tight-fitting, flamboyantly colored, and increasingly revealing. She also wore false gems and other jewellery, such as rings and pendants of glass cut to resemble diamonds. She had six maids-of-adornment who did her make-up. Personality Darlutheene liked to eat and made no pretense otherwise, grabbing food at the feast table like a thief stole purses, but without the subtlety. She was selfish, banal, catty, and an inveterate gossip. She was jealous of the younger and often prettier ladies of the Court and lorded her "experience" over them. Activities Her main goal was to marry above her station and achieve the status she felt she deserved and pretended to have. She spent her time attending court functions, gossiping, and looking for inebriated nobles at court revels to drag into the Royal Gardens for intimate encounters. As of the early 1370s DR, she had yet to be successful keeping a man through elsun, let alone as a permanent husband, and was growing desperate. Relationships Darlutheene claimed to have had intimate relations with many more men in the Court than the actual number, acting like it was a social scorecard, especially when she condescended to younger courtiers. People often laughed at her spiteful remarks, but not for the reasons she thought they did. She was often referred to as "Ambermouth" when she was not within earshot. Her one true friend was fellow courtier Blaerla Roaringhorn, a kindred soul and enthusiastic busybody. History Darlutheene was the daughter of servants that worked in the the Palace. Her family home was a tallhouse trimmed with green tile on the Promenade south of the Royal Court, four doors west of the Old Dwarf tavern. Appendix References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of Suzail Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Attendants